Un amor venenoso
by Ashery24
Summary: Es el día de San Valentin y Apollo quiere celebrarlo con su novio...pero quizá no pueda. KlavPollo, KrisPollo.


Una idea que se me ha ocurrido esta tarde y he decidido escribir. Se suponía que esto era un drabble... Mi muso esta loco. En fin, si el fic que he publicado antes era una cosita fluff para San Valentin esto es todo lo contrario. Esto es un dark!fic para San Valentin. Que lo disfruten =D

**Parejas**: KlavPollo y mención a pasado KrisPollo

**Advertencias**: Muerte de personaje.

* * *

14 de febrero, 14:02

Pasillo delante de la casa de Apollo y Klavier, segundo piso.

Apollo llego a casa del trabajo. Había sido un día duro y un caso aun mas duro pero al final había conseguido que declararan inocente a su cliente. La verdad es que después de varios días de extensa investigación y de tener que aguantar la voz chillona de Payne en la corte, el veredicto de "No Culpable" era mas que bienvenido. Así que Apollo estaba bastante contento.

Aun así se sentía algo mal ya que aquel día era San Valentin y le hubiera gustado pasar el día con su novio desde hacia tres meses, Klavier. Pero los dos habían tenido casos y el de Klavier aun no estaba cerrado por lo que aun no habían echo nada especial, aunque Klavier le había prometido que le tenia preparada una sorpresa especial. La verdad es que Apollo estaba intrigado y emocionado, aunque suponía que hasta mas tarde no sabría nada...O quizá no.

Apollo se paro sorprendido delante de su buzón de donde sobresalía una rosa hecha de dulce. La reconoció ya que cuando habían ido hacia una semana al supermercado Klavier había señalado un grupo de ellas que estaba expuesta y había dicho "Quizá te regale una. Al fin y al cabo una rosa es una prueba de amor y estas son tan dulces como tú". Ughh..si, coqueteo diabético a lo Klavier pero...la rosa tenia buena pinta y Apollo se dijo que no iba a desperdiciar el regalo de Klavier...ni un buen dulce.

Así que cogió la rosa y entro en su piso. Mientras tanto la fue desenvolviendo del plástico para poder comersela. Cuando la probo no pudo evitar sonreír...¡Estaba deliciosa!

Con una sonrisa se sentó en su mesa mientras empezaba a hacer el papeleo y seguía comiéndose la rosa. Pero al rato empezó a encontrarse mal. Intento coger su teléfono pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo perdió todas las fuerzas. La rosa a casi terminar cayo de las manos muertas de Apollo.

Una figura salio de entre las sombras. Era un hombre con una extraña cicatriz vertical por su cara. Con cuidado se acercó al cuerpo de Apollo y dejo caer una tarjeta con una caracola rosa en ella sobre la mesa. Después de eso ajusto las cámaras ocultas de la casa preparándolas para el acto final.

* * *

14 de febrero, 15:35

Casa de Apollo y Klavier

-¡Ya he vuelto!-gritó Klavier mientras entraba en la casa-¿Señor Frente?-preguntó confundido al no obtener respuesta

Klavier se acerco al sofá. Una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios al ver a su novio, aparentemente dormido, sobre el sofá.

Pero había algo raro en la escena. El cuerpo de Apollo estaba en una posición antinatural y su piel presentaba un extraño tono pálido. Con miedo Klavier se acerco a su novio y empezó a sacudirlo.

-¿Apollo?-le llamo con miedo-¿¡Apollo!? ¡APOLLO!

* * *

15 de febrero, 9:08

Prisión central nº 13

Celda de aislamiento

-¡APOLLO!

El DVD terminaba ahí. Kristoph Gavin esbozo una sonrisa malvada antes de girarse para mirar a su visitante

-Muchas gracias señor de Killer

-Es mi trabajo, señor. Esperó haberle sido de ayuda-respondió Shelly de Killer haciendo una reverencia

-Por supuesto. Y, como acordamos, su pago estará en el numero de la cuenta que le di en breve.

-Muchas gracias, señor.

-En estos momentos me alegro de haber guardado la tarjeta que me dio.

Hacia algunos años Kristoph había tenido un cliente que había sido declarado inocente solo porque Shelly de Killer había dejado su firma personal y Kristoph había logrado que su cliente no quedara conectado con el famoso asesino. Obviamente su cliente si que estaba relacionado con de Killer así que como agradecimiento le había puesto en contacto con el asesino. Kristoph no quería relacionarse con Shelly pero el asesino le dio su tarjeta e instrucciones de como ponerse en contacto con él "por si acaso". Considerando que estaba en la cárcel el asesino profesional que en estos momentos salía de su celda parecía la mejor manera de conseguir su venganza.

Kristoph volvió a dirigir la mirada a la pantalla. Con un simple toque de su dedo, el DVD volvió a reproducirse. Ahora que Kristoph tenia la confirmación de que todo había salido según sus planes y estaba a solas podía disfrutar plenamente del vídeo. Era la venganza perfecta. Su "querido" hermano ahora sufría por la muerte de su querido novio. Y Apollo...eso le pasaba por traicionarle. Apollo había sido, su novio, su amante, había sido SUYO. Y no solo le había traicionado sin ningún remordimiento sino que encima había tenido el valor de empezara a salir con su hermano. Así que aquella pequeña rosa con atroquinina, su firma personal, había sido el método perfecto.

Ese era el amor de Kristoph.

Un amor venenoso

* * *

Pueden matarme si quieren por escribir esto, pero no me arrepiento de nada.

Y se que es un poco raro que Kristoph tenga un DVD pero Kristoph tiene contactos así que no creo que fuera tan difícil hacerse con uno. ¡El hombre tiene un biblioteca en su celda y un sofá súper caro! No seria tan raro...

¡Ah! Y se me ha olvidado ponerlo en "La boda" pero ese y este fic los voy a publicar en ao3. Dejare los links en mi perfil. Y una pequeña nota al final de los dos en cuanto lo haga.

**EDIT (18-2-2015): **Fic tambien publicado en AO3. Link en mi perfil


End file.
